For years, people have used laser pointers to interact with presentations, such as software presentations that are displayed during conferences, meetings or other public events. A laser pointer typically includes a small handheld device having a power source (e.g., a battery) and a laser diode that emits a laser beam of colored light (a “laser beam”) that is usable to highlight a narrow portion of the display.
Interactive and supplemental content that has been made available to viewers has been done through a decoupled, separate communication channel. For instance, a producer can provide a separate communication channel with data, a video stream, or both at a URL associated with the broadcast. For example, a television station can have on-air programming and also provide supplemental content available through a website. Apart from sponsoring both sources of information, these communication channels are generally decoupled from one another. In other words, the broadcaster has only an indirect relationship to the viewer with regard to any supplemental content.
Further, a broadcaster, who may be an individual using a portable computer device, has been provided technology to provide viewers with the ability to launch supplemental content that has been curated by the broadcaster to the topics and information sources chosen by the broadcaster.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.